Always Enough
by anonymousme11
Summary: AU Teen!lock...John has always spent his Holidays in constant stress for his less-than-ideal family and so he decides to stay at school for the winter break this year. The snow falls and he muses that for him it's always just enough. Sherlock only comes to prove that fact.


disclaimer: I own nothing but the dreams of the fan girl and the whole Alternate Universe *whoop*

* * *

The snow that fell in an endless flurry of placid white only reminded him of how utterly frigid this season was. It wasn't that the room was in anyway cold or even slightly cool; the cheery fire burning at the hearth ensured that, it was that he was here- moping two days into Winter break- completely alone. Well, maybe not so alone since a few other students from other levels had stayed- but the human (or otherwise human-like) presence only made him feel more isolated.

It highlights the fact that none of them would get him and that they wouldn't care very much.

Another fall-out at home, another domestic about some issue that seemed vague, another shouting match between his parents and Harry- he had to sigh at that.

No, no thank you, but I'd prefer to skip the drama.

It always happened that way whenever a Holiday or an even came around. Tensions ran high and tempers flared. His mother always told him it was a "Watson- thing"- to ignore it and wait for it to pass but, of course, it wasn't that easy. His father's angry sudden shouts sounded like the rumbling thunder he hated so much. His mother's teary-eyed break downs- he could never ignore or handle and Harry's incessant banging had, more than once, threatened to bring the old family home down.

Of course you'd be affected, no one should be daft enough to believe otherwise.

And so here he was. Sitting by the common room window alone, in thought and practically dying of boredom. At least it was quiet and there was definitely no pressure weighing him down- no formal dinners, pre- Christmas fight or whatever commotion his family had cooked up along with the turkey for the Yuletide.

It would've actually been okay, if he wasn't so glaringly lonely.

Taking a sip from the hot cup of chocolate he cradled in his sport-roughened hands, he continued to look out towards the eerily beautiful landscape that seemed to wrap around St. Bart's like the petals of a fascinating but fickle flower. His level's common room stood towards the West facing the river Thames that cut through the school grounds like a crooked silver knife. The moon shone full over its thinly frozen surface making it look deceptively solid. Most of the students knew better, though, preferring to trek a bit into the safe part of the Wild Grounds to skate at the small stagnant lake which froze more solidly than the larger moving river.

He and Sherlock had gone to the lake the day before classes ended. Though his friend had grumbled on and on about how particularly mundane the whole skating activity was- they had, not surprisingly, enjoyed it a lot. Such was the case with his friend. Whatever they did, whatever they spoke about, whatever they randomly laughed about- it was always "they".

His musings took an unexpected turn at that but he continued on them. Anything connected to Sherlock was always worth analyzing- even if just to ease the fact that even his mad ever-present roommate had gone home for the break. He wouldn't admit it out loud and he hoped would never have to but he missed his friend now more than ever.

Through the course of their friendship, Sherlock, though his vitriolic and abrasive nature, had proven to be the most quietly understanding or, at least, the most sincere of companions; he tried to understand whenever John explained that even he had his bad days when he wanted to do things that were "a bit not good". He knew whenever John was upset regardless if it had to do with him or not and he was always concerned enough to ask- or pry- as was his intrusive way.

John missed that now. He knew it sounded girlish and needy but he wanted to be asked if there was anything wrong. He wanted to vent and heave and screech at how irritating it was that he had to stay here because his family couldn't be arsed to pull themselves together for the most sentimental holiday of the whole sodding year.

He wanted to be looked at by those pale blue orbs. To be told silently that he had another home elsewhere- that he had a home there in their little shared dorm room. That even if he seemed a little displaced at home he had something else to come back to, something special and his, and theirs.

He didn't want to be selfish but…

He sighed and the clear glass fogged.

The clock rang reminding him of the time and, as if on cue, he yawned and stretched; placing the mug at the nearest coffee table to be collected tomorrow morning by the staff.

He shook his head and righted himself.

John Watson the caring friend would always win out- especially when it came to his curious raven roommate and best friend.

"I just wish you're having a better time than I am, Sherlock." He mumbled out to no one in particular while looking out the large clear window.

"But I'd always wish I had my best friend with me, John."

The blond boy stiffened and for a millisecond every physiological process in his body seemed to stop.

"Sherlock"

Sharp pale blue eyes looked back at him under the slightly damp frame of his wild dark hair. They were asking what the problem was as they always did. Those electric orbs that brimmed fire, life and brilliance unbound.

" _A bit not good?" _they were asking in the silence.

"_Yup, but not because of you" _He answered with a look from his own clear deep blue eyes

"Why are you here? Didn't you leave two days ago?" He had to ask. He knew the currently inhabited Holmes estate was the one in Naples and of course that was not a simple train ride away.

"I never made it to the airport." The other admitted in his familiar matter-of-factly tone. "I called to say I had some business and came back to fetch you."

"Fetch me?" John was more baffled than usual- fetch? Fetch him for what?

"Oh, don't be daft, John- it doesn't suit you." Sherlock scolded, slightly annoyed that he'd have to lay things out for his friend. He waited a bit more but when John just continued to look at him as if he'd grown a second head he sighed and lowered his broadening shoulders in exasperation.

"I'm taking you home for Yuletide."

John almost fell over.

"What?!"

"I'm taking you to Holmes estate for Yuletide! Honestly, John you understand go-"

"Again? What? Your taking me to Holmes' estate? What does that even mean?"

"It means what it means- I'm taking you to our family house for vacation and dinner…thought maybe you should skip the Christmas dinner…."

"Wait, okay, so you're technically, in your own domineering way_, inviting _me to your family home- or at least one of them- for your annual Christmas dinner?"

"Yes, well I think that's the socially accepted order of things-yes. I won't give you much of a choice though so I have no qualms of letting you assume you have one by _inviting _you." Sherlock smirked making the word sound like the most boring thing in the world- well the blond had no doubt his friend considered all petty pleasantries as the most boring things in the world.

"Do I get to know how you're supposed to coerce me into coming to this event?" The shorter asked with fond exasperation.

"Well, all the tickets have been paid for, all your things are in the car and you're obviously dying of boredom. You need no more prompting my dear John just your parka and gloves so we could be off faster."

John laughed and shook his head. Reveling in the pleasant warmth that spread in his chest as his friend mischievously smiled at him from the door way.

"Have you informed your parents?"

"I told them I wanted to have a friend over and they were delighted." Sherlock rolled his eyes at that-his family was just so happy to hear that Sherlock actually fostered a social life and had associates other than Yorik the Unfortunate Companion-Skull.

"Coming?" Sherlock gave his trademark smirk with a little more affection that was only reserved for John.

"God, yes" John grinned as he strode out of the room after his friend's dramatically billowing gray coat.

He never needed to say thank you since they barely used pleasantries on each other. (only to teach Sherlock time and again)

The smile in John's expressive eyes was enough for Sherlock.

Sherlock just being there would always be enough for John.

* * *

Otter's Note: Okay so I'm not an otter but I'm certainly a mammal and that's pretty close so humor me :D

This is my first time writing anything for a series so I'm pretty nervous but psyched about it. It's been cooking for days- no- months actually, I just love these to- always have and always will. So for explanations this is an AU which is supposed to be inside a story I haven't gotten to writing yet because of all the work that involves. John and Sherlock are students at a special school (St Bart's Academy) for gifted children (meaning they have powers) and they're of the same dorm and level. So there. I think this can stand alone anyway since I didn't put anything confusing in it just yet.

Oh, if there are mistakes excuse them- I'll re-check this since I'm horrid at proof-reading and I'm not British so if this sounds weird- sorry that's always been my problem with Sherlock :(

That's about it! Oh and reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
